AS SUAVES CORES DO AMOR
by Sophie Queen
Summary: Edward não estava nem um pouco feliz em ter que ir a Itália para o casamento da sua irmã, entretanto, Bella irá mudar a sua opinião sobre esta viagem e mostrar como se apaixonar pode ter cores suaves. projeto one-shot oculta


*****As Suaves Cores do Amor*****

.

**Título: **As Suaves Cores do Amor

**Autora: **Sophie Queen

**Beta:** Bruna Vita Ashton

**Shipper: **Bella & Edward

**Personagens:** Humanos

**Gênero: **Romance/General

**Classificação: **Classificação M – Maiores de Idade

**Banner: ** i50**(PONTO)**tinypic**(PONTO)**com/1jlx54**(PONTO)**jpg

**Sinopse: **Edward não estava nem um pouco feliz em ter que ir a Itália para o casamento da sua irmã, entretanto, Bella irá mudar a sua opinião sobre esta viagem e mostrar como se apaixonar pode ter cores suaves.

.

* * *

_**Essa one shot faz parte do Projeto de One Shot Oculta. Você encontra o resto das fics participantes no profile ******__www(PONTO)fanfiction(PONTO)_net(/)~oneshotoculta

.

* * *

"_É assim que te quero, amor, assim, amor, é que eu gosto de ti, tal como te vestes  
e como arranjas os cabelos e como a tua boca sorri,  
ágil como a água da fonte sobre as pedras puras, é assim que te quero, amada..."_

_**- Pablo Neruda -**_

.

- Senhores passageiros do vôo 2013 com destino a Florença, Itália com escala em Frankfurt, Alemanha, por favor, se dirigir ao portão de embarque número 13 com o bilhete e documento de identificação em mãos. – a voz anasalada e monótona da agente de comunicações do aeroporto de Seattle ressoou por todo o saguão.

Edward que estivera aguardando o seu vôo para a cidade italiana desde às 5 horas da manhã suspirou pesadamente. O mal tempo na capital do estado de Washington era um dos principais motivos de seu descontentamento – ficar mais de 5 horas depois de realizar o _check-in_ para embarcar não era nada agradável, principalmente para ele, que cada minuto do seu tempo era extremamente precioso.

O outro motivo do seu descontentamento, e que tinha uma grande influência no seu humor nada agradável, era a viagem à Itália propriamente dita. O propósito da sua viagem a capital da Toscana italiana era o casamento de sua irmã mais velha Rosalie, com um italiano que ela conhecera em um vôo de Roma para Nova Iorque a nada mais nada menos do que 12 semanas. Isso mesmo 3 meses, Edward não conseguia compreender a loucura da sua irmã em tão pouco tempo se comprometer tão efusivamente em um compromisso como um casamento sem se quer conhecer muito bem aquele que fora eleito a ser o seu marido.

Se o CEO da _Northwest Pacific Foods_ achava que este casamento fosse para sempre? Óbvio que Edward não achava. Ele conhecia muito bem a sua irmã, e como ela era volátil, poderia mudar de opinião em um piscar de olhos e, se esse casamento, na opinião dele, durar um ano é muito. Ele não via como isso podia dar certo, e para completar ainda mais a sua infelicidade era que em meio da negociação que provaria que ele merecia o cargo que tinha em uma das maiores empresas norte-americanas de alimentos, a sua adorada irmã o obriga a ir à Itália, para algo tão banal como o seu casamento, que todos sabiam estava fadado a ser efêmero.

Edward literalmente se arrastava na fila para embarcar no avião. Crianças falando alto, idosos reclamando da demora, casais apaixonados praticamente se engolindo ao se beijar. O jovem empresário estava sentindo-se em seu próprio inferno. Com um suspiro pesado escapando por seus lábios ele encarou o seu telefone celular da qual esperava uma ligação de sua secretária sobre a reunião de seus advogados com os advogados da empresa chinesa que esperava estabelecer um acordo milionário.

A funcionária da companhia aérea que o levaria ao velho continente e que estava validando os bilhetes encarou Edward de uma maneira nada discreta, aquele tipo de olhar de cima a baixo, de desejo. Edward odiava isso. Ele sabia que tinha uma aparência agradável, mas nada anormal, ele sequer tinha o perfil de um modelo da _Abercrombie & Fitch_, mas as mulheres o olhavam como se ele fosse. A referida funcionária piscou seus olhos castanhos opacos sensualmente e colocou um sorriso que ela poderia imaginar ser sexy em seu rosto enquanto verificava se o nome na passagem era o mesmo do passaporte.

- Tenha um excelente vôo, senhor Cullen. – disse sensualmente a mulher, fazendo questão de tocar na mão do ruivo quando lhe entregou seus documentos.

Edward segurou-se para não rolar seus olhos diante da obviedade da funcionária. Suspirando outra vez pesadamente Edward caminhou pelo longo corredor dando uma longa atenção ao céu cinzento que podia ver pelas paredes de vidro. Definitivamente o céu era um reflexo do seu humor.

Quando estava para entrar na aeronave seu celular finalmente tocou. Era Charlote, sua secretária.

- Char! Graças a Deus, estava prestes a te ligar. – disse um aliviado Edward.

A conversa entre os dois rendeu vários minutos, Edward queria saber os mínimos detalhes da reunião de sua equipe de advogados e a dos chineses, e se eles haviam aceitado o contrato com as novas modificações que haviam proposto.

Uma comissária de bordo de cabelos negros como a noite, olhos azuis visivelmente falsos e seios tão igualmente falsos, com o seu uniforme azul marinho justo demais, marcando de maneira extremamente vulgar o seu corpo, caminhou sensualmente em direção a Edward. Mais uma vez o ruivo rolou seus olhos diante das intenções da mulher.

Abaixou-se para que seu rosto ficasse ao nível de Edward, e de uma maneira bem evidente esfregar o decote que mostrava a clivagem de seus seios ao jovem empresário.

- Senhor, vou ter que pedir que desligue o telefone celular, vamos embarcar em poucos minutos. – a comissária de bordo pediu soando o mais sensual que podia, piscando seus olhos o mais provocativa que podia, parecendo ainda mais vulgar do que antes, fazendo com que seu perfume floral e enjoativo nublasse os sentidos do ruivo.

Edward bufou irritado para a mulher que o encarava como se fosse algo de comer, ele odiava o modo que as mulheres, em sua maioria, o encaravam como se fosse um belo tomate extremamente vermelho e suculento em uma banca de supermercado, esperando o momento certo para enfim ser mordido. Samantha, a comissária, não deixou o lado de onde Edward estava sentado confortavelmente até que ele desligasse o telefone, e ele teve que conter seu vocabulário para não dizer algo rude à mulher.

- Charlotte, não se esqueça de pedir a Peter para revisar mais uma vez o contrato com os chineses, assim que chegar à Itália entrarei em contato para verificar se tudo está certo. Neste tempo, me mande e-mails sempre que necessário sobre a situação, ok?! – inquiriu Edward sob o olhar falsamente sexy da comissária. – Agora eu tenho que desligar, nos falamos depois Char. – disse rapidamente desligando o telefone não permitindo que a secretária sequer respondesse.

A comissária abriu um sorriso cheio de dentes, que visivelmente ela julgava ser sensual antes de deixar Edward enfim sozinho em sua espaçosa cadeira da primeira classe.

Dezesseis horas. Foi este o tempo que Edward esteve dentro daquela aeronave enclausurado, com as malditas comissárias dando em cima dele. Nem mesmo saborear o seu uísque oferecido por elas em paz ele podia, pois como se tivessem combinado em atormentá-lo a cada minuto, vinha uma importuná-lo.

Óbvio por ser meados de julho, o calor que fazia em Florença era insano, ainda mais para quem saiu de Seattle, que por mais que fosse verão, sua temperatura não passava de 23° Celsius, em compensação na região da toscana italiana os termômetros estavam marcando por volta dos 43° C. Instantaneamente as roupas para o verão de Seattle de Edward tornaram-se impróprias para o verão escaldante italiano.

Mais interessado em saber o que tinha acontecido nas últimas dezesseis horas na _Northwest Pacific Foods_ do que qualquer outra coisa (inclusive suas inapropriadas roupas), Edward mal esperou o avião pousar em solo italiano e ele já estava ligando o seu telefone celular para analisar as novidades que a sua secretária havia lhe mandado. Para a sua imensa infelicidade, o e-mail que Charlote havia encaminhado era muito breve, apenas com a informação de que Peter teria que fazer algumas pequenas mudanças, e que a empresa chinesa _Shanghai Foods_ gostaria de fazer uma visita às instalações da NPF na segunda-feira. Dia que ele ainda estaria na Itália.

"_Maldita Rosalie! Maldito casamento na toscana italiana!"_, pensou mal humorado Edward, por não poder estar presente nesta vistoria dos chineses na próxima semana.

No mesmo instante que maldizia a sua irmã seu telefone tocou avisando que uma mensagem de texto havia chegado, não foi nem um pouco de surpresa para o ruivo constatar que era de sua irmã.

Rosalie Lilian Cullen não morreria tão cedo, definitivamente.

Previsivelmente Rosalie sempre faria algo para foder a vida de Edward, e ela mesmo o conhecendo bem o suficiente para saber como o _jet lag_ o afetaria, informou por meio de uma _maldita_ SMS que junto com Emmett, o tal noivo italiano e nossos pais havia ido a Roma, para resolver alguns últimos detalhes do casamento, e por causa disso havia pedido para que a irmã mais nova do noivo o buscasse no aeroporto.

Edward ficou tentado de pirraça pegar o avião de volta para os EUA, mas sabia que se fizesse isso não só causaria a fúria em Rosalie, como também em sua mãe Esme e a decepção de seu pai Carlisle. Suspirando pesadamente, Edward enfim levantou-se de sua poltrona pegando a sua bagagem de mão, para deixar a aeronave e enfrentar o imenso Aeroporto _Peretola_.

Claro que ao deixar o ar fresco proporcionado pelo ar condicionado do avião, e enfrentar o intenso calor do grande salão de desembarque do aeroporto foi algo que o ruivo não esperava. O calor em Florença era muito pior do que ele imaginou dentro do avião. Mais uma vez suas roupas tão apropriadas para o verão no noroeste dos Estados Unidos, se provaram tão inadequadas para o verão da toscana.

O suor escorria sem nenhuma cautela por sua fronte, molhando completamente a gola da camisa polo preta que usava, já que seu casaco ele havia tirado assim que o avião havia pousado em solo italiano. Imediatamente o ruivo se arrependeu por não trazer e vestir roupas mais frescas para o calor insuportável dessa terra.

Literalmente se arrastando Edward parou onde ficavam as esteiras do aeroporto para pegar as suas bagagens, e depois de estar com as suas malas em mão, foi à procura da tal irmã de Emmett que iria buscá-lo.

Evidente que o sol forte do saguão do aeroporto instantaneamente o incomodou assim que deixou a sala de desembarque, e necessitando proteger seus intensos olhos verdes, o ruivo rapidamente procurou seus óculos escuros em sua mala de mão, rapidamente os colocando sobre seus olhos. Outro fator que estava incomodando Edward era o calor dentro daquele aeroporto.

"_Cadê o ar condicionado do aeroporto?! Não é uma exigência da agência internacional de aviação?!"_, ele pensava consigo mesmo.

Incomodado com o suor que escorria em seu rosto e o calor que parecia penetrar a sua pele e fazê-la ferver, seus pensamentos voavam longe, quando um grito vindo de uma área onde várias pessoas esperavam aqueles que desembarcavam dos vôos chamou a sua atenção retirando-o completamente de seus pensamentos aleatórios, dos quais envolvia maldizer o calor infernal que fazia na Itália.

- _Signore_ Edward! – uma voz aguda, mas ligeiramente musical o chamava no saguão. Mais por um motivo inconsciente do que consciente Edward forçou a sua vista na claridade extrema do saguão para procurar quem dizia seu nome. Foi com extrema surpresa que ele visualizou uma bela garota de pele clara, porém queimada ligeiramente pelo sol, cabelos longos e ondulados de um castanho profundo. Suas roupas – uma calça jeans com a barra dobrada, uma bata azul marinho com detalhes em tons de azuis mais claros e tênis azul claro -, eram simples, mas evocavam uma sensualidade, uma beleza exótica, apropriada para aquele cenário absurdamente quente e claro.

Instantaneamente ele se viu internamente torcendo para que aquela fosse à futura cunhada de sua irmã, pois definitivamente tornaria aquela viagem à Itália, e futuras reuniões familiares visivelmente mais agradáveis.

Entenda: ele poderia não ter tempo para namoro ou até mesmo fazer meses que ele não saia para um encontro com alguma mulher, mas ele não poderia negar que a jovem italiana que agitava seus braços era linda. Sexy de uma maneira natural, evocando em seu íntimo desejos carnais que a muito ele não sentia, simplesmente por uma atração visual.

- _Signore _Edward! – chamou novamente a garota agitando os seus braços para atrair a atenção do empresário.

Um sorriso amplo e encantado surgiu no rosto do ruivo, definitivamente a bela morena estava _lhe _chamando, o Edward que ela evocava era ele. De repente toda a irritação que estava sentindo com o calor, com a viagem e o fato de estar na Itália inesperadamente se esvaiu. Instantaneamente a única coisa que existia e importava a sua frente era a bela deusa italiana que seus olhos fitavam e que o chamava com animação.

- _Signore_ Edward, aqui! – balançou seus braços mais uma vez conforme o ruivo se aproximava. – Sou Isabella, _Bella_, na verdade, irmã de Emmett, noivo de _Rosa_, tua irmã. – falou a garota com um amplo sorriso para o homem que estava parado na sua frente, que segundo a foto que Rosalie havia lhe mostrado era seu irmão.

Entretanto Bella, não podia deixar de pensar consigo mesma que a fotografia não fazia jus à beleza daquele deus grego a sua frente. Seus cabelos tão naturais e elegantemente despenteados, de um tom tão singular de bronze, seus intensos olhos verdes como esmeraldas recém-lapidadas, sua pele clara, sem nenhum resquício de ter sido queimada pelo sol, e, seu corpo escultural eram algo definitivamente para se admirar muito mais interessante que o Davi de Michelangelo, que é considerado símbolo da República de Florença que tanto ela havia admirado em sua vida na _Galleria dell'Accademia_, um de seus lugares preferidos no mundo.

Edward Cullen podia ser a versão real e muito mais perfeita do Davi. Isso era óbvio para ela.

- _Rosa_?! – repetiu Edward confuso e completamente sem palavras, retirando a morena de seus próprios devaneios, enquanto seus olhos verdes viajavam pela figura feminina estonteante a sua frente.

Os olhos castanhos como chocolate derretido, que não davam para ver a distância de antes e por causa da claridade, agora eram fascinantes para ele. Edward nunca vira olhos castanhos tão intensos, tão apaixonados como o daquela italiana. Era como se todas as suas preocupações, pensamentos tornassem ínfimos diante da beleza daquela mulher, e nada no mundo era mais importante que admirá-la.

- _Si, Rosa_, tua irmã! – falou novamente Bella em um inglês carregado com seu forte sotaque italiano.

- _Rose_, você quer dizer. – corrigiu o empresário sorrindo. – Ela me disse que a irmã de Emmett viria me buscar, acredito que seja você. Olá... hum... – hesitou.

- _Bella_, pode me chamar de Bella, todos me chamam de Bella. – sorriu a morena nervosamente colocando seus cabelos atrás de suas orelhas. – _Bene_, sei que você está cansado e o _calore_ está intenso, mas o caminho até Volterra onde vai ser o casamento é de uma hora e meia, então... hum... er... você quer conhecer _Firenze_? – pediu hesitante, prendendo o seu lábio inferior entre seus dentes. – Não tem ninguém no campo, a não ser Aro e Sulpicia, todos foram a Roma para verificar as coisas do _matrimonio_. – explicitou nervosamente enlaçando seus dedos um nos outros.

Edward sorriu diante do embaraço da garota.

- Bom... eu não conheço nada na Itália, então seria interessante conhecer Florença, pela visão de uma italiana..., mas acho que as minhas roupas – abriu seus braços indicando as roupas que vestia. - não são apropriadas para este calor.

- Oh! Claro, _mi scusi_, por isto, podemos passar em um _albergo_ aqui perto para você se refrescar e trocar de roupa. O que acha?! – pediu sorrindo.

- Por mim tudo bem. – concordou Edward dando de ombros.

- _Perfetto_. _Andiamo_! – exclamou Bella, dando um pequeno pulo e puxando a bolsa onde estava o computador de Edward para que ela carregasse. O ruivo hesitou por um segundo, pois odiava quando mexiam em suas coisas, mas a animação da jovem italiana era contagiante.

Eles caminharam em relativo silêncio sob o sol escaldante do meio da manhã pelo estacionamento do Aeroporto _Peretola_, pela primeira vez desde que deixara Seattle que a preocupação com os negócios em andamento com os chineses não tomava a sua cabeça, seus pensamentos estavam todos direcionados a bela italiana ao seu lado.

- Pronto! – exclamou Bella procurando a chave do seu carro em sua bolsa.

- Pronto?! – repetiu Edward. – Vamos pegar um taxi?! Não seria ali?! – disse confuso apontando para a entrada no aeroporto onde o serviço de taxi estava.

- Para que taxi se eu tenho um _auto_?! Ele é mais do que suficiente para nós dois andarmos por _Firenze_! – exclamou indicando o Fiat 500 vermelho a sua frente.

- Hum... nós vamos _nisso_?! – hesitou Edward observando o minúsculo carro a sua frente. – Isto é um carro de palhaço, não cabe nós dois nessa... nessa... _nisso_! – exclamou apontando para o carro.

Bella rolou seus olhos.

- Meu irmão, Emmett, que é o dobro do seu tamanho anda comigo neste _auto_, é claro que você cabe também _signore _Edward, isto sem contar que suas malas não são nadas se comparadas as da minha prima Alice, e mesmo assim cabe! O _cinquecento_ é um _auto_ perfeito para nós. – pontuou abrindo o diminuto porta-malas do carro.

Edward tentou controlar sua boca para não ofender a bela garota, mas ele ainda estava com o pé atrás em relação ao carro, pelo pouco que ele já tinha ouvido falar do _Fiat Cinquecento_, ele sabia que o carro era bom para pessoas solteiras, sendo essas principalmente mulheres. Contudo, para a sua surpresa o minúsculo _Fiat 500_ era extremamente confortável por dentro, claro nada igual o seu Volvo c30, mas ainda assim confortável para duas pessoas adultas andarem pelas ruas pequenas e tortuosas de Florença.

Rapidamente chegaram ao pequeno hotel próximo ao aeroporto. Bella que parecia conhecer todos ali, rapidamente pediu ao recepcionista que arrumasse um quarto para que Edward pudesse refrescar-se e trocar de roupa. O rapaz sorrindo afetadamente e dando uma ligeira piscadela ao ruivo, entregou-lhe a chave.

Edward suspirou pesadamente e rolou os olhos quando já não estava mais as vistas do rapaz e de Bella, que riam de alguma piada – em italiano – que ele não fazia ideia do que era. Nem gays o deixava em paz. Ele odiava isso.

Mais rápido do que Bella esperava, Edward apareceu no saguão do pequeno hotel vestindo uma bermuda capri bege, uma camisa xadrez azul de mangas curtas e um chinelo de couro. Seus cabelos ligeiramente molhados, seus intensos olhos verdes brilhando, não havia como negar Edward Cullen era lindo, se a _Abercrombie & Fitch_ um dia precisar de homens comuns como modelos, deveriam sem dúvida convidar Edward Cullen para modelar, era óbvio que as vendas iriam aumentar consideravelmente.

Edward sorriu torto quando viu que Bella estava o observando atentamente. Pela primeira vez em sua vida ele agradeceu que a sua aparência chamou a atenção de alguém que a beleza também o atraía de uma maneira inexplicável.

- Vamos? – ofereceu Edward sorrindo.

- _Sì_... _sì_... _andiamo_... – afirmou meio distraidamente a morena. O recepcionista que era um amigo de longa data de Bella riu sonoramente da amiga, falando em um rápido italiano que ela não poderia ser mais óbvia, e como uma boa italiana, Bella rapidamente se recompôs e disse algumas palavras nada agradáveis ao seu amigo, gesticulando ferozmente.

Apesar de ter nascido e sido criada praticamente toda a sua vida na área rural de Volterra, uma cidadezinha a 80 quilômetros de Florença, correndo pelos campos de uva, brincando na vinícola de sua família, Bella sempre visitou Florença com a sua mãe, e desde seus 18 anos vivia na cidade, onde estudava Arte na Academia de Belas Artes de Florença.

E fora querendo dividir a beleza da cidade em que vivia há 6 anos, que Bella mostrou a Edward os lugares mais conhecidos e belos de Florença. A Catedral _Santa Maria del Fiori_, o _Palazzo Vecchio_, a _Galleria degli Uffizi_, os _Palazzos Pitti_ e _Strozzi_, a _Ponte Vecchio_, a _Piazza della Signoria_, o Jardim _Boboli_, a _Piazzale Michelangelo_, a basílica Di San Lorenzo, fechando, é claro, com o seu lugar preferido a _Galleria dell'Accademia_.

Eles passaram uma tarde divertida, Edward se prendia a cada palavra que Bella contava das histórias sobre aqueles lugares, muito melhor do que qualquer outro guia, e por mais que tivessem comido apenas um _Panini_ Napolitano na hora do almoço, não haviam comido mais nada durante o dia todo. O calor intenso da cidade fez que os dois abusassem dos líquidos e, quando estavam na _Piazzale Michelangelo_, um sorvete de pistache fosse à escolha de ambos.

O sol estava quase se pondo no horizonte, que na Itália significa ser quase 9 da noite, que os dois exaustos decidiram jantar. Como ambos estavam famintos – e o lanche que haviam saboreado há horas atrás não fosse suficiente para mantê-los até as altas horas da noite - escolheram uma confortável cantina tipicamente italiana onde saborearam um macarrão a bolonhesa acompanhado de um saboroso vinho tinto, que por coincidência era o da família de Bella.

A conversa leve que partilhavam durante o jantar, foi interrompida no final quando Bella, percebendo que estava armando uma tempestade para logo mais, informou a Edward que não era prudente que eles seguissem para Volterra neste tempo à noite. Em um consenso decidiram passar a noite em Florença, contudo havia outra questão: onde passar a noite?

- Bella, por favor, eu fico em um hotel, não há problema algum nisso! – exclamou Edward, enquanto subiam a estreita escada do edifício em que a morena morava. Era um prédio simples, tipicamente italiano, esbanjando o charme toscano.

- Edward – o ruivo havia pedido muito insistentemente, por mais que estava gostando, que Bella parasse de chamá-lo de _signore_ Edward. -, se eu deixar você passar a noite em um hotel meus pais, Emmett e _Rosa_ me matam! – divertiu-se a morena, abrindo a porta de seu apartamento.

Imediatamente Bella se arrependeu de trazer Edward ali.

Ela passara um tempo tão divertido, tão gostoso com o jovem empresário que havia esquecido completamente da verdadeira zona que se encontrava o seu apartamento, ou pelo menos a sua sala que ela fazia às vezes de ateliê. O cheiro de tinta de diversos tipos, spray e a bagunça criativa que ela se metia quando estava pintando estava claro em cada canto da sala. Seu sofá que há muito tempo fora vermelho, agora estava todo manchado com respingos de diversas cores de tinta e rasgado em alguns pontos. Sua mesa de centro também estava manchada de tinta, coberta de jornais, revistas, pincéis e outras tantas espécies de tintas.

Para ser bem claro, havia frascos de tinta em todo lugar. Assim como telas, sobre cavaletes, encostados nas paredes e nos móveis, sobre o sofá, nas paredes. Edward que nunca havia entrado no estúdio de um artista de qualquer natureza ficou impressionado pelo caos ali, mas não era aquele caos que causava incomodo, desagrado, era um caos que impressionava, _deslumbrava_.

- Uau! – exclamou Edward deixando que a sua mala caísse com um ruído alto no piso linóleo.

Bella sorriu nervosamente, mordiscando o seu lábio inferior.

- _Scusa_ à bagunça Edward, eu esqueci completamente que eu estava trabalhando em uma série para uma _esposizioni_ na _Galleria dell'Accademia_. – desculpou-se a morena, visivelmente envergonhada.

- Bella, sem nenhum problema, eu que tenho que te pedir desculpas, parece que estou invadindo a sua privacidade, isso é tão... _íntimo_. – suspirou Edward ainda impressionado.

Bella riu divertida.

- Íntimo?! Isso não tem nada de íntimo, isso é o caos. – divertiu-se a morena, atravessando a sala em direção ao quarto e chamando Edward para que a acompanhasse. – Bom, eu sei que a sala é um caos, mas o meu quarto...

- Uau! – exclamou Edward mais uma vez, interrompendo o que Bella falava. – É tão... _organizado_. – completou estupefato, admirando todo o ambiente.

As paredes de um azul extremamente claro, acompanhado de móveis estilo _vintage_ cobertos por uma pátina um pouco desgastada, fazendo um belo par com uma cama de ferro adornado branco. Sobre ela uma colcha floral em tons de azul e branco. Na cabeceira da cama um grande quadro de uma paisagem em tons pastéis. Algumas decorações delicadas, que se contradizia com a enorme TV de LCD sobre uma cômoda. A porta francesa que dava para a sacada estava fechada, mas pelos espaços em vidro, Edward conseguia ver as bem cuidadas jardineiras cheias de rosas vermelhas, e tantas outras plantas, junto com um simples conjunto de varanda.

Edward não podia deixar de pensar: o quarto de Bella era extremamente delicado, feminino e tão... _ela_. Ele via facilmente a sua personalidade forte, decidida, mas ainda sim feminina e determinada em cada pequeno detalhe. Se a sua atração por ela antes era grande, naquele momento fora duplicada. Ele não sabia o que aquela garota italiana, simples, sem nenhuma característica que lhe chamasse a atenção o atraia de uma maneira tão única, que da mesma forma que o empolgava, o assustava.

Dessa vez Bella riu nervosa, observando atentamente Edward que parecia perdido em seus próprios pensamentos.

- É o único lugar que não trago a minha arte, pelo menos não até que esteja pronta. – deu de ombros. – Minha _mama_ diz que o quarto é um lugar sagrado, onde não devemos trazer trabalho, é um lugar para relaxarmos, refletirmos... um lugar onde a _immaginazione_ começa a criar. – sorriu envergonhada.

- Interessante teoria. – concordou Edward, depositando a sua mala ao lado do guarda-roupa. – Vou adotar isso a minha vida, todo dia levo trabalho comigo pra cama. – deu de ombros, dando um sorriso enviesado.

- E a sua namorada permite você levar trabalho para a cama? – perguntou Bella, não contendo a sua curiosidade em saber se aquele deus grego tinha uma dona, Rosalie não havia dito nada sobre uma namorada, mas disse que seu irmão tinha muitas aventuras.

Edward ampliou o seu sorriso, fazendo com que seus olhos verdes brilhassem mais intensos. Instantaneamente as bochechas da morena se tingiram de vermelho.

- _Scusa_ Edward, não é da minha conta. Vou deixar você se acomodar. Tem toalhas no armário sob a pia do _bagno_. – falou com um sorriso tímido em seu rosto.

Sem palavras, Edward apenas acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

Arrependida com a pergunta que havia feito, e por provavelmente ter constrangido Edward, Bella seguiu para a sua sala, para tentar organizar o caos que ali estava instaurado para que pudesse improvisar uma cama para dormir aquela noite. Bella sabia muito bem que seu sofá não era nada confortável, mas para uma noite tinha que ser necessário.

A artista estava tão perdida em seus pensamentos, tentando organizar o caos de sua sala, mas não tendo nenhum avanço em sua organização – pois toda hora ela parava para anotar em seu bloco de anotações novas ideias -, que se assustou completamente quando Edward usando apenas uma bermuda vermelha, sem camisa com os cabelos molhados, fazendo que propositalmente algumas gotículas rolassem por seu peitoral. Inconscientemente Bella lambeu seus lábios. O ruivo arqueou as suas sobrancelhas.

- O que você está fazendo Bella? – perguntou com a sua voz musical para ela.

A artista corou ferozmente por ter sido pega admirando o belo corpo de Edward.

- Hum... tentando _organizzar_e essa bagunça para que eu possa _dormire_ no sofá? – respondeu soando mais como uma pergunta.

- De jeito nenhum você irá dormir neste sofá, ou nesta sala Bella! – exclamou Edward. – Você mesma disse que seu quarto é o lugar que você se afasta do seu trabalho, você irá dormir nele. – disse com convicção. – Eu fico no sofá.

- Não! – exclamou a morena horrorizada. – De jeito nenhum, você fica na minha cama, eu fico no sofá. Eu não me sentiria bem se você _dormire_ neste sofá puído, manchado, neste _odore_ _maledetto_ de tinta! Você não pode _dormire_ aqui! Não cairia bem o irmão da noiva ter uma _intossicazione_ por tinta. – defendeu-se.

- Nem a irmã do noivo pode ter uma intoxicação. – rebateu Edward, com um sorriso enviesado.

- Edward eu estou acostumada com esse _odore_! Fico horas trabalhando com elas, já estou acostumada. – deu de ombros.

- Então eu vou para um hotel. Bella eu não me sentiria confortável dormindo em sua cama.

- Não! Você não pode ir a um hotel! – exclamou com seus olhos ligeiramente cheios de lágrima. – Todos em casa me matariam se descobrissem isso! – implorou.

- Ok, mas você não vai dormir neste sofá. – contrapôs o empresário. Foi à vez de Bella arquear suas sobrancelhas.

- O que você _suggerisce_? – perguntou a artista.

- O que _você_ sugere? – repetiu o ruivo.

- Qual é Edward, nós dois somos adultos, estamos morrendo de cansaço e amanhã temos um jantar de ensaio... e nós só vamos _dormire_... _dormire_, de _dormire_, não tem problema algum se _dividire_ a mesma cama. – deu de ombro indiferente, mas seu lábio inferior preso por seus dentes provavam que ela estava extremamente nervosa.

Edward ponderou por alguns segundos a proposta da bela morena a sua frente. Inúmeras possibilidades cruzavam a sua mente, mas ele sabia que não deveria ser assim. A sua mente era doentia! Nada disso ia acontecer, essa noite era inocente. Deus! Ela é a futura cunhada da irmã dele, era território proibido, porra!

- Ok. – confirmou incerto. – Dormir.

Bella ampliou seu sorriso.

- Ok. Hum... _bueno_ vou... hum... tomar um banho, se você quiser se acomodando na cama... fica a vontade Edward. – sorriu à morena, caminhando para o seu quarto para pegar seus itens pessoais para se preparar para dormir.

Obviamente que enquanto a artista estava em seu banho, tanto a sua mente, como a de Edward estava voando longe em territórios improváveis e impossíveis de se realizar. Era bizarro o quanto apenas 14 horas juntos foram mais que o suficiente para provar que ambos eram o complemento do outro. Não era simplesmente a atração sexual, que era clara desde o momento que se viram pela primeira vez, era mais. Algo mais profundo, mais intenso, algo tão inexplicável e tão natural como respirar e piscar. Ficar na companhia do outro era fácil demais.

Eles gostavam de coisas similares, porém discordavam em muitas outras, mas mesmo assim havia um equilíbrio, um balanço entre eles tão favorável e único que aquilo aterrorizava os dois. Havia um desejo de ouvir o outro, aprender com o outro, descobrir o mundo juntos, desbravar tudo o que pudesse aparecer em sua frente. Nenhum esperava se deparar com essa sensação em sua vida, ele com 27 anos e ela com 25, nunca acreditaram que era possível esta comoção estranha e confortável que um despertava no outro.

Bella deixou o banho usando seus pijamas – shorts curtos e regata, ambos de algodão azul claro -, quando adentrou o seu quarto Edward já estava deitado, acomodado na cama zapeando os canais da TV procurando algum programa em seu idioma, já que não compreendia nenhuma palavra em italiano. Quando a morena entrou em seu campo de visão o ruivo sorriu calorosamente. Com as suas bochechas tingindo-se de um rubro escuro, Bella colocou seus cabelos atrás de sua orelha de uma maneira nervosa e timidamente retribuiu o sorriso.

- Não está cansado? – perguntou Bella, aproximando-se da cama. – Com o fuso horário, o _calore_? – completou dando de ombros.

Edward refletiu por alguns segundos.

- Um pouco. – deu de ombros. – O dia foi tão agradável que sequer me lembrei de estar cansado. – disse despreocupadamente, mas falhando quando um enorme bocejo rompeu por seus lábios. Bella sorriu sonoramente.

- Acho que você está realmente cansado, Edward. – disse suavemente sentando-se na cama. – Não temos que chegar em Volterra até às 4 da tarde, por isso pode _dormire_ o quanto for necessário. – explicitou.

- Ok. – concordou Edward dando mais um bocejo, aproveitando para desligar a TV. Bella sorriu para si mesma, enquanto se acomodava ao lado do empresário em sua cama, e depois de estar devidamente acomodada desligando o abajur ao seu lado.

De repente o silêncio, interrompido somente por suas respirações ofegantes tornou-se pesado. Foi Edward quem quebrou o silêncio, mesmo em sua névoa sonolenta.

- Eu não tenho namorada. – disse tão subitamente, como se esta conversa nunca tivesse se encerrado. – Quer dizer, eu tive há um tempo, mas não durou muito. Eu normalmente não tenho muito tempo. – deu de ombros.

Bella ficou em silêncio, apenas tomando respirações profundas.

- E você? – perguntou Edward tão nervoso quanto ela. Desta vez Bella abafou uma risada.

- Eu tenho _tipo_ de que tem um namorado? – respondeu soando mais como uma pergunta. – Ninguém quer ficar com alguém que se esquece do _mondo_ quando está pintando, que fica horas em museus olhando pinturas sem nenhum _significato_ aparente. – deu de ombros. – Eu saio com algumas pessoas às vezes, mas só não... só não tem a _sensazione_. _Capisce_?

Edward riu concordando com a cabeça.

- Entendo. – afirmou em meio a um enorme bocejo. Bella riu sonoramente outra vez.

- Durma Edward. _Buonanotte_. – sussurrou a morena com a sua voz de soprano.

- Boa noite. – murmurou Edward caindo na inconsciência.

Demorou para que Bella pegasse no sono, a presença do corpo quente de Edward ao seu lado estava despertando os seus sentimentos mais internos, porém depois de muito rolar de um lado para o outro ela acabou pegando no sono, em uma noite sem sonhos. Edward em contrapartida dormiu como nunca, sem nenhuma intercorrência, sem nenhuma insônia atacando inesperadamente. Edward até mesmo sonhara, algo que a muito não acontecia com ele.

E quando o sol tímido, porém extremamente quente do início da manhã adentrou pelas portas francesas abertas tocando de maneira aconchegante o rosto masculino de Edward, ele despertou tão bem descansado como a muito não se sentia. Lentamente ele rolou pela cama para observar Bella dormindo tão pacificamente, com suas mãos sob o seu rosto, sua boca ligeiramente aberta e seus revoltosos cabelos castanhos caindo sobre um lado de seu rosto, e depois se esparramando pela fronha azul de seu travesseiro. _"Ela parecia um anjo"_, refletiu Edward.

Por mais que ficar observando Bella dormir fosse tentador, Edward temendo parecer um louco deixou o mais silenciosamente que pode a cama e seguiu para o banheiro onde tomou um banho refrescante. Quando terminou, observou que a artista ainda continuava dormindo, e querendo agradecer por sua imensa hospitalidade, decidiu ir até uma cafeteria que viu praticamente ao lado do apartamento para comprar algo que ela saboreasse quando acordasse.

Bella despertou-se minutos depois que Edward deixou o apartamento, e como um hábito que há muito havia adquirido levantou-se da sua cama se espreguiçando e foi até a pequena sacada de seu quarto para observar o sol, e as pessoas caminhando nas primeiras horas da manhã. Ela estava tão perdida em seus próprios pensamentos, que quando observou Edward caminhando em direção ao seu edifício com um saco de padaria e um suporte com dois copos de café ela sorriu brilhantemente.

Era tão estranho como a presença dele a deixava tão afetada, tão feliz. Sorrindo consigo mesma, Bella levantou-se de sua imensa cadeira de jardim e seguiu para o banheiro, para se preparar para o dia.

O café da manhã que Edward havia providenciado estava tão bom quanto à companhia, e depois de saborearem seus cafés e biscoitos, optaram por dar mais uma volta por Florença, antes de pegarem estrada em direção a Volterra. A chuva da noite anterior havia mudado de uma maneira tão bonita, a beleza já tão inspiradora da cidade, e os comentários da jovem italiana pareciam deixar tudo ainda mais belo para o jovem empresário.

Depois de um almoço simples em um restaurante familiar, Bella e Edward seguiram pelos campos da toscana italiana em direção a casa e vinícola da importante família Swan. No caminho a Volterra com Bella conduzindo o seu _Fiat __Cinquecento_, ao som suave de uma melodia de _Niccolò Paganini_, enquanto falavam sobre seus trabalhos e suas vidas em suas cidades. A conversa era fácil e confortável entre eles.

Rápido demais chegaram a enorme propriedade da família Swan. Edward estava encantado com a beleza do lugar, a organização, as cores tão únicas e vibrantes presentes somente na região da toscana italiana. O ruivo não pode deixar de pensar que aquele era um lugar mágico para se apaixonar, para se casar. Definitivamente a sua irmã era uma mulher de sorte.

Sim, talvez ele estivesse começando a acreditar que o casamento de Rosalie pudesse durar.

Como ninguém da família de ambos havia chegado ainda de Roma, Bella resolveu dar um tour a Edward pela imensa propriedade, contando a história que tanto o seu avô e seu pai haviam lhe contado, e também compartilhando momentos da sua vida. Eles estavam rindo de uma história de Bella, que contava como se escondera de Emmett na adega da vinícola quando Marcus, um dos funcionários do seu pai, lhes informou que todos haviam chegado de Roma.

Era o fim do tempo dos dois juntos. Sozinhos.

Por ser uma família italiana, a família Swan era muito acolhedora, e Edward sentiu-se muito bem na companhia de seu futuro cunhado Emmett e de Charlie, pai de Bella e Emmett, e seu próprio pai. As mulheres se reuniram na sala juntas para falarem dos últimos detalhes do casamento.

O jantar de ensaio, que na verdade mais parecia um grande jantar em família – passou divertido, com muita comida e muito vinho. Todos falavam alto, riam alto. Edward estava sentindo-se em uma novela ambientada na Itália, tão acolhido e leve como nunca se sentiu.

Quando todos começaram a se despedir para recolherem-se aos seus aposentos para se prepararem para o dia seguinte, Edward convidou gentilmente para Bella o acompanhar em uma caminhada. A morena de muito bom grado concordou. A lua cheia era a única acompanhante dos dois, bem como a única testemunha do que estava prestes a acontecer.

Eles estavam sob a ruína de um arco coberto por trepadeiras de pérgolas, atrás de um belo campo de papoulas vermelhas, muito próximos um do outro, tocando um ao outro, então lenta e cuidadosamente eles se beijaram. Toda a atração que estavam sentindo desde que se conheceram, explodiu como fogos de artifício quando seus lábios tocaram-se.

Seus lábios se encaixavam com perfeição. As mãos fervorosas de Edward estavam sobre a pele quente e macia de Bella. Uma estava em sua cintura e outra em sua nuca. As de Bella se enlaçavam em seus cabelos bronzes, trazendo mais para si. O beijo deles estava tranquilo, mas precisava de algo mais, então deliberadamente Edward traçou com a sua língua os lábios dela, pedindo passagem, da qual Bella rapidamente concedeu.

Suas línguas se enroscavam apaixonadas, suas mãos pareciam desesperadas por tocar a pele quente do outro. O calor do verão italiano os envolvia, misturando-se com o calor de sua própria paixão inesperada. Edward e Bella beijaram-se sofregamente, urgentemente, como se fosse à última coisa que pudessem fazer em suas vidas. Seus corpos estavam tão próximos, que podia sentir as curvas, os músculos, o coração um do outro batendo fortemente.

Quando as suas respirações estavam pesadas e arfantes eles se separaram. Com seus intensos olhos castanhos, Bella encarou os brilhantes olhos verdes de Edward, e sorrindo timidamente ela deu um pequeno selinho nos lábios do empresário, para em seguida correr com toda a velocidade que podia em direção a casa, deixando um Edward surpreso debaixo do arco de pérgolas.

Enquanto corria Bella recordava do calor, da intensidade, da paixão do beijo que havia partilhado com Edward, e por mais que a sua atitude – de sair correndo pelos campos que havia crescido – fosse infantil, ela sabia que havia sido acertada. Não é que ela temia o que pudesse acontecer, mas é que ela não queria que acontecesse qualquer coisa assim, com a família de ambos por perto, as vésperas do casamento de seu irmão, com uma pessoa que ela adorava.

Demorou para que Edward dormisse aquela noite. Sua cabeça estava no beijo quente que compartilhara com Bella. A morena também não conseguiu dormir tão facilmente, sua memória revivia o momento mágico que partilhou com Edward, enquanto a sua imaginação criava inúmeros cenários sobre o que poderia acontecer com os dois nos dias que se seguiam, e quem sabe até mesmo num futuro incerto.

Sábado veio cedo demais, e como dia do casamento de Rosalie e Emmett, todos estavam envolvidos na grande cerimônia italiana que aconteceria ao final da tarde. Bella e Edward mal se viram durante o dia, Bella estava ajudando a Rosalie se preparar, enquanto Edward ajudava os outros homens a acomodar e recepcionar os convidados. Rapidamente a hora do casamento chegou, e todos estavam esperando a noiva cruzar o caminho de flores brancas no jardim da casa dos Swan.

Os cabelos loiros como ouro de Rosalie estavam presos em um elegante coque estilo princesa. Seu vestido de noiva de renda marfim abraçava as suas curvas, não dando espaço nenhum para que fosse vulgar, suas costas estavam toda a mostra, já que a loira optara por não usar nenhum véu.

Bella, que era uma das madrinhas de Rosalie, usava um vestido rosa pálido de um ombro só e ajustado em seu corpo, valorizando o seu corpo pequeno e feminino. A cor suave contrastava com a sua pele ligeiramente queimada. Seus cabelos castanhos estavam presos em um elegante coque bagunçado, que fazia que alguns fios caíssem pela sua nuca e testa. Bella estava linda, Edward não conseguia tirar os olhos dela durante toda a cerimônia.

Os tons de amarelo, laranja e rosa do pôr-do-sol brilhavam contra as terras verdejantes dos Swan, o casamento estava perfeito. Era uma cerimônia simples, mas cheia de emoção e amor. Emmett e Rosalie se encaravam apaixonados, trocando votos de amor eterno. Por mais que gostariam de prestar a atenção na bela e íntima cerimônia Bella e Edward não conseguiam abrandar seus olhares cheios de segundas intenções, era como se estivessem revivendo o beijo que haviam partilhado na noite anterior, apenas com o olhar.

Depois da bela cerimônia, seguiu-se a recepção. Mesas longas cobertas por tolhas de linho branco em meio ao cenário toscano, com os campos verdejantes, a grande plantação de uva e papoulas vermelhas, enquanto o sol que se punha no horizonte dava um brilho dourado sobre toda a área em que os convidados estavam espalhados, não importando em se misturar. Era fácil encontrar italiano e inglês soando em uma mesma conversa. A música de fundo era quase silenciosa, diante da conversa alta e animação que envolvia todos os convidados. Bella estava esperando que Edward se aproximasse dela, mas sua prima Alice, estava a prendendo em uma conversa sobre o primo de Rosalie e Edward, Jasper.

Bella estava tão entediada com a conversa de Alice, que quando Rosalie se aproximou de ambas acompanhada de uma bela mulher de cabelos loiros morangos, ela suspirou aliviada.

- Bella, Alice, me deixa apresentá-las a minha melhor amiga e _futura_ cunhada Tanya! – exclamou a recém-casada animada.

- _Scusa_? – exclamou Bella surpresa. – Futura cunhada? – repetiu surpresa.

- _Sì_ Bella! – brandiu Rosalie batendo palmas animadas. – Edward e Tanya saíam na faculdade, e recentemente voltaram a se ver, tenho certeza que eles vão ficar juntos em breve. Não é uma ótima notícia? – inquiriu animada.

- _Sì_. Incrível. – suspirou Bella em uma falsa animação. – _Bueno_, eu vou buscar um pouco de _vino_. – desculpou-se a morena andando a grandes passos em direção à casa grande.

Era estranho, mas diante da revelação de Rosalie, Bella sentiu-se traída. Não era que Edward havia assinado um contrato de exclusividade com ela, que tivessem trocado juras de amor. Eles haviam somente se beijado. _"E dormido juntos, e compartilhado inúmeras experiências juntos, e tinham uma conexão cósmica"_, sua mente gritou, mas mesmo assim eles não haviam se comprometido.

Bella sentiu-se uma idiota por acreditar que Edward estivesse envolvido como ela estava em sentimentos por ele tão rapidamente como havia sido. Ela se odiou por sentir-se tão dependente de alguém que mal conhecia. Ela prometeu a si mesma que não se aproximaria novamente do jovem empresário, e que na manhã seguinte partiria para Florença para ficar o mais longe possível dele. Seus pais, assim como os noivos acreditariam que ela voltara para casa para terminar as suas obras para a exposição que aconteceria em um mês.

Edward procurou Bella durante toda a cerimônia, mas diante de tantos conhecidos e pessoas que fazia anos que ele não via, o jovem empresário se viu preso em conversas intermináveis. Sua maior surpresa foi Tanya, uma ex-namorada dos tempos de faculdade que parecia determinada em ficar grudada a ele, como se tivessem um compromisso.

A cerimônia se findou e Bella, antes que Edward tivesse uma chance de se aproximar correu para o seu quarto. Edward a procurou por um tempo infindável, mas quando uma grossa chuva começou a cair pelas terras dos Swan, Edward encerrou a sua busca, assumindo o seu fracasso. Talvez Bella não quisesse encontrá-lo.

Assim que o sol despertou no horizonte, Bella também despertou e arrumando as coisas que havia trazido para o campo deixou a casa de seus pais antes que todos tivessem acordado. Ela não queria ver Edward, e também não gostaria de dar satisfações a ninguém sobre a sua pressa em voltar a Florença, deixando apenas uma nota de esclarecimento para sua mãe, a artista conduziu o seu _Fiat 500_ rumo ao norte da Itália.

Cedo demais Bella chegou ao seu pequeno apartamento e como não havia se alimentado, passou na cafetaria ao lado de seu edifício para comprar um café da manhã. Optou por _cannoli _de _mascarpone_, acompanhado por um café _latte_. Com seu desjejum em mãos a morena voltou a sua casa, e depois de alimentada concentrou-se em sua pintura, expondo todas as suas vulnerabilidades e emoções em seus traços de tinta multicolorida, porém em tons suaves.

Edward despertou no meio da manhã, e como um homem em uma missão ele foi à procura de Bella. Procurou por toda a propriedade não encontrando nenhum sinal dela. Quando voltava para a grande casa percebeu que o pequeno carro vermelho que ela conduzia não estava junto aos outros carros, e dominado por uma curiosidade genuína foi questionar a mãe dela, Renée, para saber onde estava a filha.

Renée como uma boa italiana, abraçou Edward calorosamente e fez com que ele sentasse para alimentar-se enquanto conversava com ele. Esme, sua mãe, havia falado muito do seu filho caçula aos Swan, e Renée estava curiosa a respeito de Edward, e principalmente o porquê ele procurava a sua filha.

A senhora italiana prendeu Edward até depois do almoço, do qual ele foi praticamente obrigado a se unir ao restante da família. Todos falavam muito alto, perguntavam muita coisa, e o ruivo só queria encontrar Bella e perguntar o que havia acontecido. O que _estava_ acontecendo.

Quando o almoço estava no fim, Rosalie sentou-se ao lado do irmão para conversarem um pouco sobre os acontecimentos dos últimos dias. Edward e Rosalie, apesar de brigarem constantemente como todos os irmãos fazem, eram muito próximos. Eles se consideravam melhores amigos, e como melhores amigos se conheciam muito bem.

- Parece que você não ficou feliz em ver Tanya ontem. – disse Rose bebendo um longo gole de vinho tinto.

- Rose – começou o ruivo. -, você sabe muito bem que eu não ficarei com Tanya nunca mais. Jantei com ela há duas semanas porque _você_ me _ordenou_. Eu não consigo ficar ao lado dela por muito tempo... ela... _ugh_! Me tira do sério. – exclamou.

- Edward! – advertiu a loira. – Ela não é tão ruim. Eu tenho certeza que algo dentro desse coração de pedra o faz amolecer. – ponderou com um sorriso enviesado muito similar ao do irmão.

- Sim... algo faz. – refletiu sonhador o empresário.

- Quem é ela? – animou-se Rosalie, que conhecendo muito bem seu irmão, sabia o que esse _"algo faz"_ poderia significar. As bochechas de Edward tingiram-se de rubro.

- Nós nos beijamos na sexta-feira, e foi tão... porra Rose, eu nunca senti algo assim. – Rosalie encarou desconfiada seu irmão.

- Quem você beijou?

- _Bella_. – suspirou Edward sorrindo. Rosalie arregalou seus olhos, sua mente imediatamente lembrou-se do que ela havia dito para a cunhada na noite anterior.

- Merda! – exclamou a loira. – Edward... eu ontem falei algo que não devia a Bella, sobre você e a Tanya... – começou. Edward somente de encarar a sua irmã sabia que ela havia dito algo sobre seu passado com Tanya.

- O quê?! Porra Rose! É por isso que ela voltou a Florença?! – pediu com urgência. Rosalie deu de ombros.

- Eu não sei. – disse com sinceridade.

- Eu preciso encontrá-la. – falou com determinação ficando em pé.

- Vá com o meu carro. Encontre ela e... desculpa Edward, eu não sabia... – desculpou-se lhe entregando as chaves de seu carro de aluguel. Dando um suave sorriso a sua irmã, Edward correu para a casa grande para reunir as suas coisas, e dando um breve adeus a todos, começou a guiar o _Fiat Freemont_ que a sua irmã havia lhe emprestado em direção a Florença.

Por mais que havia feito o caminho na sexta-feira, Edward não conseguia recordar-se com exatidão como chegar à casa de Bella, e depois de se perder na capital da cultura renascentista, o ruivo finalmente encontrou o prédio de tijolos que a morena vivia no final da tarde.

Sem praticamente respirar Edward subiu em um fôlego só a escada que levava ao andar em que ficava o apartamento de Bella, desesperadamente o ruivo bateu com vivacidade na porta da morena. Bella que estava perdida em sua arte assustou-se com o som inapropriado interrompendo a melodia opressiva de _Mozart_ que ressoava a partir do seu computador.

Pausando a música, Bella foi em direção à porta para ver quem batia. Foi uma inúmera surpresa para a artista ao ver que era Edward que estava batendo em sua porta, completamente arfante, mas ainda lindo e perfeito como o Davi de Michelangelo.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – questionou surpresa.

- Bella... eu... – disse arfante. – preciso... de... um... copo... de... água. – pediu se curvando para tomar uma respiração profunda.

Ela sorriu divertida.

- _Claro_. – concordou abrindo espaço para que o ruivo a acompanhasse em sua pequena cozinha.

Edward bebeu o líquido transparente com vigor. Era como se ele tivesse andado dias no deserto sem beber uma gota sequer de água. Bella observou o líquido sendo ingerido pelo ruivo como se fosse algo erótico. Ela teve que engolir em seco para conter seus pensamentos. Ele era comprometido. Com Tanya.

Quando ele terminou de beber a água, Bella tornou a questionar o motivo da sua presença em sua casa:

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Edward? A sua namorada não está te esperando não? – questionou com as suas mãos na cintura.

- Namorada? – repetiu Edward. – Eu te disse que não tenho nenhuma namorada. – defendeu-se. Bella arqueou suas sobrancelhas.

- Não foi o que a sua irmã disse. – replicou desdenhosa. Edward teve que conter-se para não rir.

- Bella, Tanya foi a minha namorada quando estava na faculdade, mas hoje em dia não temos mais nada... saímos há 2 semanas a pedido de Rose, mas porra... eu nunca quis ficar perto dela, eu não tenho tempo para namoro. Quer dizer pelo menos eu pensava que não tinha. – sorriu enviesado para a morena. Bella franziu seu cenho.

- O que você está dizendo? – questionou confusa.

- Bella eu estava casado com o meu trabalho há anos, somente me preocupando com lucros, contas, contratos... a tempos não tinha tempo para me envolver com alguém. Não tinha tempo de viver. Essa viagem para o casamento da minha irmã bagunçou completamente a minha vida, eu quase não vim... mas... porra... tinha algo muito bom para mim aqui nesta cidade, neste lugar... e isso era _você_, Bella... você virou o meu mundo de cabeça pra baixo. Você é tudo que eu sempre quis, mas que nunca soube que queria! – exclamou com determinação, segurando com as suas mãos, as mãos de Bella.

- _Tu cosa_? Quer dizer, o que você disse?! – replicou atordoado.

- Você virou meu mundo de cabeça para baixo, Bella. Nunca coloquei ninguém acima do meu trabalho, mas desde que a conheci na quinta-feira estou pouco me importando com meu trabalho, com o contrato dos chineses que devo assinar em uma semana. Nada disso mais importa para mim. Tudo o que importa para mim agora é você. Só você, Bella. – declarou-se o ruivo.

Bella encontrava-se com os olhos marejados. Seu corpo criou vida própria, fazendo com que ela se jogasse em seus braços, puxando seus lábios em um beijo urgente. Rapidamente suas línguas estavam enrolando-se uma na outra, suas mãos enlaçando-se um nos cabelos do outro. Seus corpos quentes desejando um contato, que as suas roupas impediam.

As mãos da morena que estavam manchadas de tintas de cores pastéis manchava o corpo de Edward, quando ela retirava a sua camiseta. Eles trombavam com os obstáculos que encontravam quando iam em direção ao quarto, tintas manchavam suas peles quando tocaram as telas recém-pintadas pela morena. O amor, o desejo urgente entre eles era tão natural, que não havia nada nem ninguém que os separaria.

Ainda era cedo para determinar se Edward e Bella ficariam para sempre juntos com as suas vidas tão distintas e tão incomuns para o padrão um do outro. À distância em que viviam também seria outro empecilho, mas a verdade era que os dois eram ótimos juntos. Perfeitos juntos, e ambos estavam determinados fazer o possível para que essa paixão que nasceu pelas cores intensas do verão italiano, continuasse a se propagar, mesmo que fosse por meio de cores não tão intensas no começo, mas que claramente significavam o amor da maneira mais pura e verdadeira.

.

* * *

_**N/A:** Oie todo mundo! Como estão?! Bom eu não esperava escrever uma nova fanfic (mesmo que fosse uma one-shot) tão cedo, porém me convidaram para participar de um amigo secreto de one-shots, e como sou sempre muito tentada por essas coisas desafiei meu mundo acadêmico e pessoal completamente turbulento para escrever isso aqui._

_Bom, não sei se ficou agradável. A minha amiga oculta me deu 4 opções (2 músicas e 2 imagens), foi difícil conseguir me inspirar, mas graças ao filme "Quando em Roma" uma ideia tentadora surgiu, e então... voilá! Eis a minha one-shot. Das opções que a minha amiga oculta me deu escolhi uma que parecia ser uma festa de jardim, e observando atentamente a imagem percebi que o lugar poderia passar facilmente pela toscana italiana, por isso a ideia surgiu. A imagem foi esta aqui: weheartit**(PONTO)**com/entry/31413524_

_Agora o que realmente importa, quem eu tirei?! _

_Primeiramente, entendam que eu não a conheço, mas stalkeando suas contas pessoais me ajudou a delinear as minhas opções. TAM... TAM... TAM... a minha amiga secreta é a **Annie Kartchner** ( www**(PONTO)**fanfiction**(PONTO)**net/u/2289608/)._

_Daiane, não sei se tudo isso aqui ficou ao seu gosto, mas eu estava muito pouco inspirada, sem contar que achei difícil o que você deu de inspiração. (risos) De qualquer forma, adorei escrever isto aqui, e espero que você tenha gostado de ler também._

_Obrigada a Bruna por ter sido a minha beta nessa o/s. Bruninha! Obrigada meu amor por ser tão eficiente._

_Obrigada a todos que leram, e se leu não custa deixar uma review, certo?! =p_

_Espero encontrá-los em breve._

_Beijos,_

_Carol._

_._


End file.
